deseos de año nuevo
by Kuri-to-Curry
Summary: mi primer sasunaru- oneshot- no lemon es una cosa rara xd - fiesta de año nuevo, borrachera y sueños xd no sé qué más puedo decir xd


a ver... tenía intención de escribir lemon, pero no me ha salido bien y lo he quitado, la historia es muy rara pero a mi me ha gustado, no se... espero que disfruteis!!!

nota: naaruto no es mío, pero aunque no lo sea, hago cosas raras con sus personajes

DESEOS DE AÑO NUEVO

Era fin de año, el menor de los uchiha había hecho una fiesta con todos sus amigos. Estaban Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, su hermano Itachi y sus amigos (ésos estaban de "vigilantes" de los peques), Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu. Los padres habían ido a una fiesta en un hotel, y los hijos eran libres en la fiesta. Itachi y sus amigos habían comprado bebida (cerveza, champán, etc.) y entre todos habían cogido una borrachera que pa qué.

- Ahora-hip ez... la hora de loz hip deseos de año hip nuevo- dijo un Sasuke que casi no se aguantaba en pie

- bieeen!!!!- gritaron todos

- Oz doi este hip papel y hip esgribiz el deseo hip! duego lo ataremos a los globos y lo zoltaremos hip para gue llegen al cielo hip

Todos los presentes se pusieron a escribir (si aún podían, con la borrachera que llevaban encima). Luego, ataron los papelitos a las cuerdas de los globos y los soltaron, para así hacer realidad su deseo.

- Ey!!!! gue ya casi zon las 12 hip! pgepaarad las uvas hip!

A lo lejos se oyeron unas campanadas

- Son los cuartos! preparaos!!- dijo alguien

y... dong! una! y se metieron una uva en la boca, y... dong! dos! y así hasta doce. Acto seguido, todos se felicitaron el año.

- Feliz año nuevo!

- feliz 2009!

- Que lo paseis bien!

y se lo iban diciendo unos a otros

- Feliz año nuevo, usuratonkachi- dijo sasuke a naruto

- Igualmente dattebayo ^^- le contestó el uzumaki

yy pasaron las horas, se acabó la bebida y uno a uno los invitados se marcharon, dejando a los dos hermanos sólos en casa. Éstos empezaron a recoger, pero no podían hacer gran cosa, casi no se aguantaban de pie.

- bueno... yo creo... que ya recogeré mañana, no me aguanto- dijo Itachi, y acto seguido se fué a su cuarto

- Nasnoches... yo me quedaré aquí un rato...

Alguien llamó a la puerta

- Quién es?- dijo sasuke desde el salón

- Sasuke, soy yo! Naruto dattebayo!

- ...( y tenía que ser él? Ahora que estaba tranquilo...) ahora voy...

Sasuke abrió la puerta, y Naruto entró corriendo

- Oi oi! qué son tantas prisas?

- Etto... Sasuke... es que... me he olvidado las llaves de casa... y mis padres no están...- dijo el rubio avergonzado- me... podría quedar aquí esta noche?

-(debo estar soñando... esto no puede estar pasando! Entonces, si es un sueño... puedo hacer lo que quiera?) claro que puedes- dijo el pelinegro

- bien, honto arigato dattebayo!!!=^^=

- pero... tendrás que darme algo a cambio

- eh?- dijo Naruto extrañado- qué quieres decir?

Sasuke cogió la cabeza de Naruto, y acercó su cara a la suya

- Quiero decir esto- dijo en un susurro, y acto seguido juntó sus labios con los suyos

- !!!!! O//////O Sasuke.... qué haces?- dijo naruto, totalmente sonrojado

- ... es mi sueño, hago lo que quiero...- dijo el Uchiha, convencido de que eso era un sueño

- su-sueño?

- sí, sueño- y sasuke volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Naruto, ésta vez su lengua pedía entrar en la boca del otro, el cual se dejó hacer.

-( pues... quizás sí es un sueño... dattebayo)- pensó el rubio- Sasuke-kun...- dijo separándose un poco para tomar aire- sabes a alcohol...

- Tú también...- dijo, lamiéndose los labios

ésto le pareció tremendamente excitante al ojiazul, que se lanzó a sus brazos

- Sasuke! si esto es un sueño... puedo decir lo que quiera?

- sí, claro- dijo Sasuke sorprendido

- Yo... Sasuke, tú a mi me gustas dattebayo...

- ...!!!!!- Sasuke no lo podía creer- (sí que es un sueño, sí) tu a mi también- dijo sonrojado

- Que? en serio? que feliz soy, dattebayo!!!!^////^- Naruto abrazó a Sasuke

- ven... vamos a mi cuarto-Sasuke agarró la mano del zorrillo, llevándolo a su cuarto.

Ya allí, el azabache empujó al otro y éste cayó en la cama. Sasuke se puso encima suyo y empezó a sacarle la ropa

- Na-na-na-nai!!!??? O////O Qué estás haciendo?

- shhh! calla y déjame hacer, aunque sea un sueño, quiero que disfrutes

sasuke empezó a besar el cuello del rubio

- mnh!!!! O//////O sas-sasuke!!!! mnh!!! continúa....

Naruto notó un peso encima

- sasuke...?

no hubo respuesta, sasuke se había quedado profundamente dormido (claro, estan todos borrachos)

- bueno... aunque sea un sueño, igualmente soy feliz dattebayo...- dijo naruto, antes de quedarse dormido él también.

Y los dos chicos quedaron abrazados por el resto de la noche, expresando sus sentimientos inconscientemente, pues ambos creían que soñaban.

**************************************

mientras, en el cielo, dos globos se habían enredado uno con otro con sus hilos, cada globo llevaba atado un papelito que contenía un deseo:

"deseo a Naruto/Sasuke"

************************************

A la mañana siguiente, un grito despertó a Itachi, el cual fue corriendo hacia el lugar de dónde había salido la voz.

- Sasuke! Qué son ésos gritos de buena mañana? Que no ves que tengo resaca y me taladras la cabeza?- Itachi abrió la puerta de un golpe, y quedó alucinado por lo que vió: Sasuke en un rincón de la cama, de pie, y tumbado en la cama estaba Naruto, durmiendo tan tranquilo

- Se me ha colado en el cuartooo!!!! A saber lo que me ha hecho!!- evidentemente, entre que creía que era un sueño y la resaca, Sasuke no admitió la posibilidad de que el sueño fuese real.

- mn? O_O!!! Sasuke-kun! qué haces aquí, dattebayo!!????- preguntó el rubito, que se había despertado con tanto grito

- ESO DEBERÍA DE PREGUNTARLO YO!!!! ÉSTA ES MI CASA! MI CUARTO Y MI CAMA!!!- en ése momento los dos recordaron el "supuesto sueño" y se quedaron quietos y rojos como tomates- entonces... no fue un sueño?

- no... creo que no... dattebayo

- Yo... creo que sobro, hala, que os vaya bien, pero no gritéis, me duele la cabeza que no veas- Itachi se marchó y cerró la puerta

- ... Pues vaya... así que no lo soñé... ostias...

- No creía que mi deseo se cumpliese tan pronto... dattebayo...

- Ni yo el mío...

Los dos se miraron, y comprendieron que habían deseado lo mismo

******************************************++

y..... fin!!!!! este es mi primer sasunaru!! mi regalito para despedir el año!!! no se si habrá gustado, pero bueno.... FELIZ 2009!!! que leáis muchos fanfics, mucho yaoi y muchos doujinshis!!!!


End file.
